Chores
Chores will appear from time to time during the day at the restaurant at any star rating. Chores will take up a spot in the prep station, like food. If left unattended, chores will start fading to the left (just like food orders). If a chore completely disappears from the prep station it will be considered a failed chore, and green sicky faces will be shown. Have in mind that there is a grace period of merely a second from the moment the chore disappears until the failed chore is awarded, so the player has time to press the appropiate key to prevent it. Chores do not follow the customer flow rate determined by buzz. Therefore, a chore may appear at the same time as one order of food. Passed chores do not give any buzz increase, but failed chores give the Poor Upkeep detractor, which convert the number of failed chores into negative buzz. During safety inspections, the rate at which chores fade is much higher, and they start to fade almost immediately after appearing at the prep station. Not completing two or more chores during a safety inspection leads to the detractor failed safety inspection. Frequency By default, possibility of chores is determined by a percentage chance currently undisclosed by Vertigo Games. However, users have realized, after some playtesting, that the current order, from more frequent to less frequent is Clean (Toilet) > Dishes > Trash > Rodents > Robbery. Having this in mind, detractors foods on the active menu have play a key role in increasing those percentages. If the menu is composed of foods that do not increase the amount of trash, dishes or rats, i.e. foods with the Green Tech booster, there will be two or three chores during a day (most likely to be about flushing the toilet). However, if there are foods that have Trashy Food, Ah Rats or Plate Spinner, the total amount of chores will increase, along with the corresponding chance of chores being of that particular type. It is important to emphasize the fact that said detractors increase the chance. It does not matter if the player has not received any orders of the particular food with one of the detractors in order for chores of that type to appear. They can even be the first thing that happens at the start of a day, without having have served any food. Possible chores Work Ticket (Clean) The toilet will need to be flushed in this chore. The player needs to flush the toilet and then sanitize hands. This is fairly easy, requiring only two clicks or taps. The chance of needing to flush the toilet can be halved by purchasing the commercial toilet. Work Ticket (Dishes) The dishes will need to be cleaned in this chore. The player is required to repeatedly scrub a dish with a sponge until it's clean, and then change to the following dish. After doing 6 dishes, the chore is completed. This can take a while to do, adding it to the fact that it's a very likely chore to see. The number of times the dishes need to be done is increased if the food served has the detractor "Plate Spinner". Fortunately, there are several ways to make this chore easier. The number of dishes that need to be cleaned at once can be halved (from 6 to 3) by purchasing the dishwasher, and the number of times each dish has to be scrubbed in order to get it cleaned can be lowered to 2 if the player successfully invests on the sponge project on ClicknStart. Work Ticket (Trash) The trash will have to be thrown out for this chore. The player will need to to lift each bag and then throw the bag into the trash can. After doing this 5 times the player needs to sanitize your hands. The number of times the trash needs to be thrown out is increased if the food served has the detractor "Trashy Food". Purchasing the Garbage Service equipment, the amount of trash bags that need to be thrown away at one time goes from 5 to 2. Work Ticket (Rodents) Rat traps will need to set up for this chore. The player will need to pull the trap bar, set the lock, place a piece of cheese and sanitize hads after. The number of times rat traps need to be set up increases if the food on the menu has the detractor Ah Rats. However, buying the Rat Pesticide equipment cuts the number of times in half. Robbery A robbery is a chore that requires the player to try to sketch a picture of a robber that has robbed the restaurant. A witness will describe the robber's hair, eyes, ears, nose, lips and facial hair. Pressing the corresponding key will cycle through the options for each category. * Hair - Bald, Sexy, Spiked, Poofy * Eyes - Normal, Crazy, Sexy, Beady * Ears - Normal, Round, Long, Tiny * Nose - Crooked, Normal, Fancy * Lips - Long, Small, Sexy * Facial Hair - Mustache, Beard, Fuzz, Beard & Mustache Once the sketch matches the description, pressing the serving key will compare it to the witness' description. If everything is perfect, the robber will be caught, getting the $400 back plus some additional reward later in an email. If there are any wrong options, the robber will have escaped and the chore will be considered failed. Failure to complete this chore results in a loss of $400. The Enhance Security equipment will cut in half the chance of having a robbery. Robberies are the least common chore for the player to encounter. Category:Gameplay